Data Acquisition Devices (DAD's) typically include sensors that are deployed via wireline, slickline or permanently attached to a tubular, casing or liner system with feed through packers, using control line or fiber optic cable to monitor a variety of parameters, such as temperature, pressure, fluid resistivity and flow rates, for example. Deploying such DAD's in this manner is difficult, expensive and can experience issues that prevent their successful deployment in horizontal wells. Systems and methods to alleviate the foregoing concerns are therefore of interest to those practicing in the art.